Swing Swing
by brokenbloodchamber
Summary: Done off the song
1. Chapter 1 Realizations

Swing Swing- Chapter 1- Realizations  
  
Did you think that I would cry on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like being alone?  
Gohan entered his bathroom and quickly shaved and washed his face. His clear complexion never needed more. Even now in his 40's he looked as young and healthy as his early 20's when him and Videl got wed. Of course this was due to his blood, he'd eventually grow old, but it would take much longer. However, his wife...Videl had started to get wrinkles under her eyes from the stress, here and there a gray hair, she just wasn't a spring chicken anymore, but he still loved her with all his heart. Her aging looks mattered not to his heart. For love is blind...isn't it?   
  
The demi-saiyan made his way into his kitchen, finding his daughter. Pan was asleep, half on the counter half off, the phone dangling from the hook and drool falling off her mouth. He frowned harshley, this was the third night this week he'd found her like this. She stayed up all night on the phone with Trunks, which made the situation worse. Gohan very much disapproved of their "friendship" Trunks was already in his 20's, but Pan was just turning 16. He knew Trunks was over stepping the limits of a friendship with his daughter, and it made him uncomfortable, however he couldn't do anything. He felt it'd be an even worse move on his part to cause termoil over it. Maybe it was meant to be, but maybe not. He gently picked her up and took her to her bed, covered her up and left the room. Videl need not know what happened.   
  
At 6 am he woke his wife, and kindly instructed her to wake their daughter. Pan woke up easily, but angrily and tempered. Gohan tried to ignore it, though it angered him because he knew she wasn't getting sleep. She was changing her life pattern for this boy, and he would enjoy ending it. Pan scarfed down her breakfast, 4 peices of toast, 3 pancakes, 2 waffles, a side of scrambled eggs, and 1 cup of milk, 1 cup of juice, 1 cup of tea. After breakfast she stood up and got dressed for school. She made it to the bus stop by 6:45, the bus would be there at 7. She looked down, maybe she'd chosen a bad outfit for picture day. Gray tight pants with some knicks and tears; she was always too rough with clothes. Her outfit was finished with her fingerless gloves, a pair of black hightop Cons, and a plain black baggy shirt. She shrugged it off and pulled a compact and lip gloss out of her backpack. She wasn't a huge fan of make up, but just a bit would work.   
  
At 6:55 Trunks drove up to her bus stop. Offering a ride to school, Pan couldn't refuse it. She hopped over the door of his black convertible and waved bye to her friends. Trunks smiled, and leaned over and gave her a light kiss on her forhead. She blinked and smiled, "Hello, Trunks-chan. What's up?"  
He smiled and shrugged, "Nothing much, just thought I'd give you a ride to school on my way to work."   
She twirled a few locks of her black hair under her orange head band, "Thanks, It's always a pleasure to see you. What time did we get off the phone last night...I'm a little tired and I don't remember going to bed..."  
Trunks just smiled, ignoring the bags under her eyes, "Euh....Around midnight?" He ignored the fact that she fell asleep on the phone at 3 am, when he hung up.   
  
She pulled out a tylenol bottle and took a couple along with a peice of bubble gum. "Ah, I'm really tired, maybe I should take a nap today..." She said, noticing they missed the turn to her school, "Uh...Trunks...you're supposed to go that way," she timidly pointed a finger down the correct street.  
  
He spun the car in a circle and stopped it, quickly pushing a button that flipped up the top of the car, he turned to Pan and in a swift movement that she couldn't help for its sexyness, crawled ontop of her. He started to kiss her, and for a moment, she returned the kisses, but remembered something vital.   
"Trunks, today's picture day, I can't miss it, Mom and Dad will want to see the pictures and I have to be there for the pictures to exist..." Trunks frowned. "Alright..." He slowly took himself of her, trailing her with :kisses and pets incase she changed her mind. Pan got to school at 7:30, right as the bell rang. As an appology Trunks took her to coffee before school.   
Pan walked into class just as the late bell was ringing. She sat down inbetween her two best friends, Alison, and Mai. She smiled widely, grinning, boasting even just by appearance as she sat back with her cup of Starbucks frozen coffee. Alison leaned in, "Where were you chic, you're usually here ten minutes early to chat?" Pan smiled and pulled out her wallet, flipping it to Trunks' picture. She sighed, "He's so dreamy...." Mai leaned in and looked at the picture of Trunks in his suit. "Nah...deary, you've got no idea. Hn, virgins these days, no sense of adventure. Look at 'im, he's plain, and boring, hun, get him in a leather jacket and shades then we'll see about 'im!" Pan tried to picture it but just shook her head, 'nah...he's much too sweet for that..' she thought.  
  
The rest of 1st hour, math, Pan just read over letters and notes from Trunks. He was such a poet, so sweet, gentle to her feelings. He was the only one who really understood how she felt. In her mind he was the only thing in the world, and they were in love. If only Pan had a sense of prediction. She was blind to the fact that Trunks was well over her age, and that their relationship though mildly hidden was illegal. She was blind to the fact that Trunks might want to settle down and get a wife, something in which they couldn't do together for a few more years.   
  
Did you think that I would cry on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like being alone?  
  
She closed her eyes and gave a soft giggle, taking in the beautiful scent of the red rose. She gently held it in her pale delicate feminine hand, each fingernail carefully painted a soft pink. She opened her eyes and looked up into his through her blond bangs. He wrapped his arms around her, maybe he should quit fooling around with the underaged girls. He had several of them, and they all thought they were the only female in his life. He warmly snuggled into Marrons embrace in the backseat of his convertible while she counted the stars, one for each day they'd been in love. Years. She knew of his younger companions, and she felt self consious and jellous. None of them were really his girlfriend, but with his charm he managed to keep them all hanging on to him. Marron was the only one who knew there were others, mostly because she was the only one that actually held his heart as well as he held hers. Marron was the only one he had emotional feelings for.   
  
Again Marron tried her argument, "Trunks, love...if I'm so important to you then why not throw away these play toys? These..children..Trunks we're in love, we're of age, lets get married.." Trunks rolled the thought around, he really didn't need them. He didn't know why he kept them, maybe just to feel powerful, maybe his male ego. He sighed, giving in, he gave her a warm hug. "Marron, I love you. Let me clean up the mess I've made, I promise you're the only one for me..." She gave a smile, finally she might be getting her way. "Uh huh, and how many times have you said that to each of them!?" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I suppose I should be getting home now, I still have some cleaning to do around my apartment.."  
  
Trunks grumbled, "Ah yes, that apartment, so small, you're so confined....Marron, my beauty, come stay with me for awile. I'm sure you could use your space and that way you can be sure of my being faithful.."   
Marron let the idea stumble through her head on the way home. They aggreed, tomarow after work she'd get her more important stuff packed and he'd pick her up. She'd stay with him for a couple of weeks, or until she decided to go home.   
  
  
Pan sat on her bed, a bit of a mess, candy bar rappers and soda cans scattered her floor, the average teenage room. She clumsilly ran through her room when she heard the phone ringing. All that she could think of was Trunks...it might be Trunks calling, Trunks wants to hear her voice...She picked up the phone, "hello?....Trunks! Hey!....what do you want to talk about?" Her voice started to teeter off, and her eyes started to fold down into depression. "...but...my age didn't matter before..." the tears started to fall, she couldn't help it. He was the one who was supposed to understand, he was the one who loved her. "I'm sorry...I'm not trying to cry..." Didn't he understand what this did to her? Didn't he know what it felt like to be thrown away?   
  
Swing Swing Swing from the tangles of my heart  
It's crashed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way to carry on again?   
Marron sat over the table, over ornate, and too big to fill up with only 2 people dining, therefor decorated with silk flowers and candles. She ran her fingertips over the soft glass plates with gold linings. She admired his silverware, silver with gold flowers wonderfully engraved in. Trunks came in the room, a kind smile on his face, and a bottle of wine in his hand. A fabulous dinner for her first night living with him, pasta, salad, wine to wash it down, and a perfect slice of keylime pie to finish it off. Marron picked at her food gently, eating slowly as a lady should. It reminded Trunks in disgust how all his younger females wolfed down the food infront of them with no manners or care.   
As Marron finished her meal she wandered around in his oversized home, she settled in a room she liked, and slipped into some pajamas. Pulling down her soft pigtails delicately and brushing through her angel fine hair she relaxed, and securely fell asleep in the pink queen sized bed. A tall figure leaned on the doorway, watching his love fall asleep. The one out of all 5 girls he didn't even attempt to take to bed. She meant more than that to him. And she was right, it was time for him to grow up and settle down. Stop living a wild free life. He walked in the room slowly, and layed down behind her in the bed, his arm wrapped around her he smiled contently and slipped into a pleasant slumber. 


	2. Chapter 2 AfterMath

Swing Swing-Chapter ||- Cause and Effect  
  
Did you think that I would cry on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like being alone?  
I'll find someone new....  
Pan sighed. Trunks was gone. He wanted to grow up and settle down with someone his own age. She sat on her floor with a big sweater he'd given her, and looked through a shoe box full of photos. All of Trunks. She went through them slowly, one by one, and cut his outline perfectly. She picked up the picture scraps and threw the trash away. Going back to her pile she picked up the Trunks' and carried them away to the attic.   
  
'No one can know...no one can know...no one will care....he was the only one who ever cared...'  
  
She stumbled up to the attic holding the pictures and a flashlight and a small bag. She dropped off her items, and closed the entrance. She pulled a portable cd player out of the bag and put it on. Blaring through her ears, heavy metal, artists' shared tears. The world had fallen, so had they, and so had she. She was willing to give her life for him, but she wasn't good enough. Her life wasn't good enough. She picked up the pictures and dealt them, one by one, a gleam of anger in her eye, and her lips curled up in relaxed smile.   
The next day at school Pan's friends awaited her. She came into class half way threw a teachers lecture. He started to complain about her tardy when she spun on her heel, looked him strait in the eye and appologized in a cold, cruel voice. Somewhat scared, somewhat threatened, the teacher discarded her to her seat. When she walked threw the class she was noticably changed. Her face was white, powder or was she sick? Her normal blue jean pants...baggy black jeans. Her normal cute top, a baggy plain black t-shirt. Her fingerless gloves covered the majority of her hands, and under the ends of them small red scabbing lines were seen across her wrists. What had happened?   
  
She sat down in her seat, still staring strait forward. She didn't have a backpack, and when the class got ready to take a test she sat still and blank. Angry, plotting...but what? Her friends tried to talk to her all hour, but she ignored them. She was deaf to everyone and everything. She was void of life. A hazardous state that teens tend to fall into when they feel hope is gone. Her friends shed tears, hopefully soon she'd realize that the world isn't one man.   
  
"Maybe we should talk to her..." Her friend Pauline suggested as they watched her sit alone at lunch, instead of with them.  
  
"I dunno....she looks really...really pissed. I mean that's more than a pms trip right there..." Mai added.   
  
Her wild and party friend, the one whom suggested Trunks be a bad boy, took the first step.   
"This is bullshit, I know what it feels like. She's a kid in relationships, she didn't know better. I'm going to put an end to this!" And with that she headed towards Pan with a true friends smile.  
  
"Hey P-Chan, whats up?" She offered and put her arm around Pan.  
  
"Nothing..." Pan kept her steady cold stare at the ground. "I'm fine."  
  
"Sweetheart, you aint fine....whats wrong? Is it that pretty boy? I need ta kick his you-know-what for ya kid?" She smiled playfully and gently punched Pans shoulder. Ment as a gesture of kindness, taken to the limit.   
  
Pans eyes flickered, she wasn't Pan. Pan killed herself. Pan cared about her friends. Pan wouldn't have faced her friend and put her fist to her face. Pan definately wouldn't have sat and watched her friends face crack and bleed. But she did. This "Pan" was so unkind. What was going threw her mind that she could just sit here and watch the blood? Something seemed to calm her...  
  
She finally turned from the scene and walked on. "Trunks and I have a date...." she muttered to herself before being stopped by a pissed off moniter. Time for the penalty. Pan glared and scowled, "Hn...I have no price to pay!" She shouted and was air-born.   
  
'Trunks and I have a date....'  
  
Pan flew home, and her feet tenderly embraced the ground as she searched for the house key in her pocket. Unable to find it she kicked the mahogany door in. She didn't have time for this, she had to get ready for her and Trunks' date. She rushed up to her room, and landed on her knees infront of her bed. She reached under it and pulled out a small blade. Standing up she went to her closet and found the dress that was most complimenting to her. A sleeveless black and red full length gown.   
  
Holding these items in her hands she walked into the bathroom where she proceeded to undress herself for a shower. In the shower she held the blade to her bare chest, where there were cut marks already. She sunk the knife in and watched the blood run down with the water. She cut her chest and stomach over and over. A cut from her cleavage to her nipple. A cut from her belly button to her side. Cuts everwhere. The bottom of the shower held onto the faintest shade of red as she turned the water off and ignored the need to let the blood wash out. She dried her naked body with a soft white towl, and then slipped into the dress. Bits of her cuts stuck out on her breasts where the dress didn't cover.  
She took the blade and hacked off her wet hair. A jagged uneven cut, she shrugged it off. She was beautiful in her eyes, and even more so after the thick black eyeliner. She stood back and looked at herself, a disposable teen, wasn't she a prize?! Wasn't she worthwhile!? Wasn't she important!? No...she looked down as a tear fell down her face, she wasn't important, she was just another somebody. She looked in the mirror at the entrance to the attic in the hallway behind her. She frowned, she was going to be late. She had to be there before Trunks got home from work.  
Gohan came home that night to a shock. Finding his door in splinters he suspected the worse. A robbing? He ran inside to see what was missing. Nothing was missing, nothing he could notice, but as he ran down the hall he saw the bathroom door open, the light on. He cautiously pushed it open and saw black hair torn and uneven all over the floor. Concerned he searched the rest of the bathroom, finding the remains of Pans blood inside the shower. He concentrated on the blood, definately his daughters. Frightened and scared he searched the house for any unusual energy. He found a small faint energy in the attic, but too small to be human.   
  
Pulling the doorway and stairs down he crawled up in the attic. He heard a soft noise, a soft song playing. The cd player must have been what was giving off the energy, it'd been on for hours and the batteries were hot. Therefor sending off impulses of energy. He put the headphones on, "Swing Swing Swing from the tangles of my heart..." He looked down, a flashlight. He picked it up and turned it on, horrified. He stared at the wall infront of him, "It's crashed by a former love..." Something definately wasn't all together,something or someone. He ran back down the stairs and grabbed the phone, calling Videl at work and demanding her home.   
Videl had never had a demand that strong from Gohan, he was always easy going and peaceful but he sounded very upset. Grabbing her purse and keys she fled without even clocking out. She rushed into her car, and quickly sped home.   
  
When Videl pulled into her driveway Gohan was waiting outside, his head in his hands. He appeared to be having a breakdown. What was wrong? Wasn't he okay when she talked to him this afternoon? What could have caused this distress? She found out soon. He took her by the hand and without words forced her up to the attic. When she repeatedly questioned what he was doing, although a tad bit more..colorful, he picked up the flashlight and showed her the room. Videl's jaw dropped.  
  
All around, every wall, every inch was covered with pictures of Trunks. In the middle of the room was a nuse, its purpose appeared to be suicide, as it had a dummy in it. A test subject? As they wondered around and got closer they found the doll looked strangely familiar. Then it hit them. The dummy in the nuse reminded them of the android and Krillens adult daughter. The daughter Trunks just proposed to. They looked around more, noticing bloody hand prints and drops all over the floor. Had Pan done this? Had she injured someone else, or had she injured herself? He showed Videl to the bathroom. Had their daughter snapped? Without a doubt. 


	3. Chapter3 Cause and Effect

Swing Swing- Chapter |||- Cause and Effect  
  
Trunks searched through his pocket for his keys. He was home an hour late, and to make it up to Marron he brought home roses. A dozen white roses. He finally got his keys and fumbled through them in the dark til he found his front door key. He put it in the lock, turned it and slowly opened the door. He walked in...had Marron gone to bed? All the lights were off, everything quiet. He walked in and locked the door behind him and put the keys back into his pocket.  
  
Walking into his kitchen he saw a few candles lit and dripping over onto the floor, the hot wax all over. He grunted, Marron may have been trying to be romantic, but she could have been a bit cleaner about it in his home. He blew out the candles and went to the light switch. He flipped it up. Darkness. He flipped it back down. Nothing.  
  
"Odd...." He muttered, his caution level increasing. He had a bad gut feeling. Was his bride to be in danger or trying to be cute? He rushed threw the relatively large house until he got to her bedroom. He saw her laying in her bed. Still, she must have fell asleep waiting. He went to flip the light on and tuck her in...darkness. He flipped it back down. Nothing. Trunks suddenly grew conserned.  
  
He looked around for all energy's present. 2, his and Marrons. He shrugged off the feeling and went to his bedroom. He would have liked to share a bedroom with Marron, but she said it made her uncomfortable to share a bed until they were wed. Peeling off his clothes as he walked threw the house he noticed none of the lights would turn on. Maybe a circuit got blown. He shrugged it off again, tired from the days work and went into his bathroom. Turning the shower on hot, steam soon filled the room.  
  
She looked at the bathroom door open, the light shining in his bedroom, the steam flowing out, she could hear the water pelt against his soft skin. A sound she could never have forgotten. Rain...  
  
I've fallen for you..just as the rain falls for the ground. So eager to see, so desperate to touch....kiss me...  
  
Rain...she could never forget the rainy days. Even the rainy days with Trunks were full of blossoming love.  
  
She walked over to his bed, she never really minded sleeping in his room, something she had always looked forward and tried to do anyway. She slipped her naked body between the silk sheets and lay with her eyes closed. Her mind relaxed. Waiting. Just waiting for her lover to return to his bed to find her there. Waiting. Just waiting.  
  
Trunks turned off the water and reached for a towel. He dried himself off quickly, and reached for his boxers. He stopped in mid-grab, Marron was asleep, no one else lived there. He decided to sleep in the nude. Walking into his bedroom, his dripping lavender hair falling over his eyes, trying to adjust to the dark. His body tired, his senses dull, he threw back the sheet to his bed and dropped the towel. He crawled into bed and lay on his side facing the bathroom. His eyes were almost closed, his mind relaxing, his muscles soothed....  
  
And then there was pain. A twisting pain of cold metal. He gasped, and blood dripped from his lips. Pan lay bare in bed behind him, her small hand wrapped fiercly around a blade. A blade. A blade that was stabbed carefully. Trunks heart. One beat...two beat...three beat. Her life done. His life ended.  
  
"I gave you everything Trunks! I gave you my life, my body, my virginity. I gave you my time and all you cared about was you! I wasn't good enough for you! I never will be, will I!? Fine, maybe you're not worth my time....by the way....Marron is very trusting to a small girl in a black dress and a blade, isn't she?" She whispered seductively in his ear. She gave his cheek a small kiss. "I love you, Trunks.."  
  
Cold, cruel anger set in his face. Marron, his love. She was lying in bed dead and he hadn't even noticed. And now due to his carelessness he was dying, too. Trunks heart. One beat...two beat...three beat. Her life done. His life ended.  
  
She pulled the knife out of his chest and tears fell from her black eyes.  
  
"Trunks!" she choked on a sob. Her eyes opened wide, what had she done. She hadn't even remembered anything from the past day. She put her hand over his chest to try and stop the bleeding. Too late. He was dead.  
  
Gohan watched the manilla close. Multiple personalities. Double homicide. In human terms...his daughter had gone crazy. Gone crazy for a boy that was willing to tell her he loved her to get in her pants. The world was so cold and gray, what was going on. Is this where teens and the future are heading. Depression, love, lust, horror.. His daughter was a victim of the future. His daughter was a victim of male studs. His daughter was the victim of Trunks. Trunks was the victim of his own path, and Marron was an innocent bystander. Vegeta and Bulma sued Pan and her family. The blonde cyborg and Krillen would never speak to them again. The blade that pinned the heartbeat killed more than 2 people that night. It killed much more, It killed Trunks, Marron, Pan, Krillen, Android 18, Vegeta, Bulma, Bra...and the world. Another statistic, another factor. Another teen who felt disposable.  
  
End  
  
Did you like it? I haven't written fics in years so I'm a bit rusty, and honestly I had no idea where it was going to go, I just started writing, one chapter at a time and this is what happened. I kind of like it. Please review and let me know what you thought of the fic. -The Broken Blood Chamber -=- )Broken Heart( 


End file.
